Always In My Heart
by Pricat
Summary: Friends are always there for each other no matter what but also help them when they're in need. A good friend helps one of his human friends believe in herself by going back to Duloc after they've been away for so long but will it help?
1. Chapter 1

**Always in My Heart**

**A/N It was inspired by one of my favourite songs from Shrek the Musical called Who I'd Be. It's about being friends no matter what life throws at you but also helping friends believe in themselves and help them with their dreams. I hope people like.**

It was a rainy day in Duloc but somebody was depressed. It was Shrek. He missed his human friends who would always visit no matter what but now it seemed like they'd forgotten. But he had Snowgre, his troublesome ogre teen cousin to deal with. He was always in trouble at school for being a smart aleck and other things.

"Hey Onion Boy!

Something came up on the laptop..... from Leah." Snowgre told him as he was wearing goggles on his furry head.

Shrek wondered what the letter was about.

But then he heard Fiona talking worriedly to Snow and the other princesses. It was about Artie. He'd gotten sick a few days ago and Lillian had been worried by this.

Shrek had been worried too.

The young king was like a younger brother to him and he remembered when they'd first arrived in Far, Far Away foling Charming's scheme, helping him adjust to ruling the kingdom and bonding.

"_Maybe Leah can help us along with Carley._

_We're like family." _he thought sadly as Snowgre looked at him oddly.

"What's wrong?

Why're you staring into space like that?

Is it about Artie?" the ogre teen asked him.

"Yes. I'm going to Earth..... to see some friends. Just make sure Fiona's okay and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone like practise spells without me around." Shrek answered him leaving.

The ogre teen had an evil smile on his face hearing that. "I'll guess I'll go to Earth too. I bet Leah's doing something fun." he thought opening the portal that joined their world to Earth. He smiled happily appearing in Calvert County outside the Robert's house where Leah lived.

Leah was asleep with Carley beside her. They were best friends but also soul mates. Leah was then shaken awake by somebody.

"W-What's going on David?

Did something happen to the cats or the house?" she asked her brother.

"No but somebody's waiting for you downstairs." he answered.

She then got out of bed and went downstairs wearing pyjamas. She gasped seeing Shrek there.

"What're you doing here?

It's been a long while since we've been in Duloc but....." she said to him.

"It's okay Leah we know you're busy but what about her?

How has she been since the last time you were in Duloc and Charming turned her into a powerful beast to stop us from stopping him?" he replied looking into the ogre's hazel eyes.

"Carley's been okay but sometimes she has dreams about it and thinks that you're still mad at her for what happened but I know you're not. She's asleep right now in my room if you want to see her." she told him softly.

"I'll wait until she's awake. I'm just a little nervous about seeing her again.

You know how much I care about her." he answered softly. But Leah saw him go upstairs.

He opened the door to Leah's room and entered quietly. He heard music blasting from the green Skullcandy headphones Carley had on her head while she was asleep. He smiled stroking her hair.

"_I missed you so much even though we talk online through Snowg's help._

_I can tell you missed me because we're always on each other's minds."_ he thought yawning. Getting here by magic tired him out as he climbed in beside her.

He saw a smile form on her face as he felt her arms around his waist.

"I missed you after not being in Duloc for so long.

I-I'm sorry about what happened when Charming made me into a powerful beast just to hurt you guys which is something I would never do because I care about you guys too much.

You're like a family to me besides Leah." Carley whispered to him.

"It's okay I know you would never harm us. Your heart is pure despite any dark magic Charming put on you. I know how much you miss Duloc and want to go back there." he told her as they fell asleep......


	2. A Remnant of the Past

**Always In My Heart**

Leah smiled seeing Snowgre playing Guitar Hero on the Wil and rocking out to David's dismay. "What're you doing here?

Does Shrek know you followed him?" she said after hugging him.

"Well..... yeah..... sort of." he answered seeing Carley come in followed by Shrek.

"Snowg didn't I tell you to stay at the swamp and look after Fiona?" Shrek told him as he drank coffee. Snowgre gave him a look as he put down the guitar controller.

"I just wanted to have some fun." he replied to him but Shrek looked sad. He was thinking about Artie.

"You okay? You look really down like somebody killed your best friend." David asked him.

"No it's just..... Artie's sick and I'm worried for him." he replied to him.

He then saw Leah put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey it's okay.

I'm sure Artie will be okay once we get to Duloc. I know it." she reassured him softly. He smiled sadly at her in reply.

"Thanks Leah.

I hope he'll be okay. He's like a brother to me even though we aren't related." he replied to her softly.

Snowgre wondered what was making his cousin so quiet and not himself as he helped making breakfast. He hoped he would get out of the funk he was in.

"He's depressed about Artie. He isn't well and your cousin cares about him very much." Leah told him as they ate breakfast. Snowgre wondered if there was anything he could do.

"Don't worry, we'll help you with Artie.

We know how much you care about him." Carley told Shrek as they were drinking coffee.

"T-Thanks guys.

Let's go." he answered them. But Snowgre saw sadness in his cousin's hazel eyes as they opened the portal to Duloc but somebody was watching them.

"_I knew they would go back to Duloc._

_Soon I'll get my revenge on them."_ he thought as he walked through the portal.

Leah smiled as they appeared outside the swamp house. She knew that they could help Artie.

Fiona smiled seeing Leah and Carley enter the house as they entered. She saw sadness in her husband's hazel eyes as they talked as he went outside for some air.

"....You.... okay?

You seemed distracted while we were talking." Snow told him. He looked away from her.

"It's something you won't understand Snow. Nobody would understand the bond Artie and I have as friends but more so as brothers.

I know it sounds crazy but it's true.

We've done a lot together, even foil Charming." he replied to her sadly.

"It's okay Shrek.

Artie and you have a bond like me and Leah, a bond that Time and anything else can destroy. We'll find a way to cure Artie.

But what if somebody made him sick on..... purpose so you'd be like this?" Carley told him softly.

His eyes were wide realising that.

"You're right but who?

Charming's dead because we threw that tower on him and it's not Farquaad, we sent him back to the spirit world, remember?" he replied to her curious.

Fiona saw Leah looking outside at her two friends talking. She noticed something.

"You okay Leah?" she asked her.

She nodded. "I'm a little worried about Carley. She still isn't very confident and has trouble finding her inner strength. I was hoping maybe coming here would help." she answered her.

Fiona wondered what her husband and Carley were talking about but saw a cloaked stranger near them.

"_Who is that?_

_Why is he watching my husband and my friend?_

_I'd better find out."_ she thought worriedly. Shrek saw the cloaked stranger and was a little worried along with Carley.

"Who're you?" he asked the stranger.

"I see you're the one who destroyed my brother Charming." he told him. Both Shrek and Carley were confused but worried about this as the stranger removed his cloak and revealed himself.

"I am Lugio. I was the Fairy Godmother's actual son but she found Charming on our doorstep as a baby and decided to raise him but she ignored me but not because of my powers. But Charming and I were close as brothers, me the magical, protecting one and Charming the one who nearly gets hurt or worse.

But when I heard the news about you destroying my mother at that royal ball, I was hurt. It made me learn more spells so I can become stronger.

But when I heard about Charming being destroyed, that made me angry!

I've decided to show you how it feels to lose somebody precious to you but I know it's not your precious wife but a young ruler.

I will show mercy this time but next time I will not hold back." he replied vanishing. Shrek shivered in fear at what Lugio had told him as Carley helped him to his feet.

"_He's the one that made Artie ill. I have to try and help Artie by taking care of Lugio but he's just like the Fairy Godmother, cunning and cruel and an advanced use in magic."_ he thought sadly as tears were in his hazel eyes.

"You okay?

Don't worry we'll stop that magical jerk and save Artie.

I know it." she reassured him.

He nodded sadly.

"Yeah..... I guess. But Lugio is angry and mean like the Fairy Godmother. He's making Artie suffer because his mother and brother were evil and selfish and trying to take over the kingdom!" he replied as they went inside.

Fiona wondered why her husband was so down that evening as they were having dinner.

Leah saw sadness in Carley's eyes.

"What's up with him? We saw a weird stranger with you guys.

What's up with that?" she asked her.

"He's Charming's older brother and the Fairy Godmother's actual son. He's angry because his Mom and brother were destroyed. That's why Artie's sick.

I hope we can help him." she explained softly......


	3. A Little Doubtful

**Always In My Heart**

Lugio snarled in anger as he was in a lair under the streets of Far, Far Away where nobody would notice him. Everyday he learned more powerful spells. He was planning a total taking over of the kingdom and getting his revenge at the same time.

"Soon they'll all see what true power is!" he snarled angrily as his eyes glowed with dark magic.

Artie was lying in bed asleep but worried about the state of the kingdom since he wasn't ruling so good at the moment.

Merlin was checking up on him and researching herbs for the medicine to help the young king.

But he had a feeling Artie had been made sick by dark magic but he wasn't so sure.

"I'm not so sure.

I thought I was the only sorceror here in Far, Far Away. I should go speak to Fiona and the others." he thought as he vanished to Duloc.

Leah saw Snowgre skateboarding outside. He seemed calm while Shrek seemed worried about Lugio. She hoped that he'd be okay.

Snowgre wondered what was wrong with his cousin as Carley watched him in awe.

"I don't see why my cousin's upset because of Lugio. Yeah he's a sorceror but it's nothing he can't handle like Charming or the Fairy Godmother.

So why not Lugio too?" he said angrily while drinking a soda.

"It's..... just his way of dealing with things." she replied to him. Snowgre snickered at her. "I.... guess. He wasn't like that when we were kids." he told her as Leah joined them.

"What's up?" Carley asked her smiling broadly.

"Merlin's here." she answered her.

"That's weird.

I wonder why he's here?

Maybe he wants us to help." she told her as they went inside the swamp house. Fiona wondered what Merlin wanted but was curious about what was going on.

"Why're you here?

Shouldn't you be trying to help find a cure to help Artie?" Shrek asked him.

"Yes but I've sensed that there's another magician but he's not friendly or good.

Do you know him?" Merlin told them.

"Yes..... his name is Lugio.

He tried to attack Carley and me a few days ago.

He said he was the Fairy Godmother's first born son and that Charming was adopted. But when both his mother and Charming were destroyed, it made him angry.

Now he's seeking revenge." he explained as Snowgre came in on his skate board.

Merlin sighed as he was deep in thought.

"What's going on?" Leah asked Fiona curious.

"He sensed Lugio in Far, Far Away and came here to tell us. I think...... Lugio's the one who made Artie sick." Shrek told her softly as he looked freaked.

He still hadn't gotten over Lugio's little visit.

"It's okay. Maybe if we go find him in Far, Far Away, we might be able to kick his butt and make him give us the antidote to heal Artie." Leah told him.

"Yeah.... I-I guess." Carley told her.

"Agreed let's go!" Snowgre said excitedly but Shrek shot him a look that made him calm down. Leah and the others understood their friends were a little nervous but would help them.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Fiona said to them as they prepared to leave.

"What about the triplets?

We can't leave them alone for that long." Shrek told her.

"You're right. Let's get Donkey and Puss to watch them." Fiona told him as she saw their two friends arrive at the swamp house. "Thanks guys. The triplets are still having a nap." Fiona told them but Shrek told Snowgre to stay with Donkey and Puss.

"Why can't I come?

I have magic too.

I can help!" he protested but Shrek gave him a look which made him stop.

"You ready?" Leah asked Shrek.

".....Yeah." he answered softly as they saw Merlin vanish. Fiona put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Don't worry honey. We'll be able to save Artie and stop Lugio.

You'll see." she told him as they kissed. He nodded as they set off.

Lillian saw Artie cough slightly but calmed down. She hoped that things would be okay soon. She wondered why Artie was sick or that Lugio was in hiding under ground.

Later Fiona saw Leah looking into the fire as Carley looked up into the vast night skies trying to find any stars even though she had no night vision.

"You're worried, aren't you?

You can tell me." she said to her human friend. Leah sighed. "She hasn't been the same since we came back from Duloc last time. Her confidence is still low and still has low self esteem. I know Shrek is feeling down too at the moment.

Maybe he can help. She wants to be a thespian and enter the theatre scene but some people have been putting her down." Leah told her. Fiona smiled hearing that.

"Wow I never knew that.

Is she good at it?" she said.

Leah nodded in reply. "Oh yeah. Sometimes I've heard her doing scenes from Wicked or singing the songs from it and your musical. She doesn't want others to know she likes that stuff." she told her.

She then saw Shrek return with fire wood to keep the fire going. He saw Carley hug him.

"You feeling a little better?" she asked him after they broke the embrace.

"Yeah but still worried about things." he replied softly.

"Lugio making Artie sick?" she told him.

He nodded in reply as they lay beside the fire as Fiona and Leah were talking while he looked up at the night sky seeing the stars. This always made him feel better when he was depressed.

"See anything cool up there?" Carley asked him softly.

"Yeah I guess. It's funny that you're seemingly confident than back in your own world. You've been trying to help me cope about Artie." he said softly.

"Because I.... know how it feels to be sad about yourself or when people you care about are in danger and you don't know if they'll be okay. Besides I know things will be okay as long as you're by my side along with Leah.

It's just I hate seeing you sad like I do back home in my world.

I

I

I know you'll kick Luigo's butt and save Artie.

You always do as my hero." she told him.

A warm feeling flowed through him hearing that making the fear vanish.

"Thanks.

I feel more better now." he replied yawning as the night wore on......


	4. Stronger than They Think

**Always In My Heart**

Lugio smiled seeing Shrek and his friends asleep and that their guard was down. "This is perfect for a little revenge. They won't know what hit them!" he cackled as his eyes glowed with dark magic as he entered Shrek's mind.

Lugio was using powerful dark magic to attack through nightmares. It was one of his favourite attacks. Fiona woke hearing her husband moan as he tossed and turned in fear.

"What's up with him?" she asked worriedly. "He's having a bad dream, a very bad one.

We have to help him." Leah told her as Carley agreed.

"Yeah we can do this like in Aria!" she replied smiling as her eyes glowed with blue light. Leah gasped in awe realising what her soul mate was doing.

"Is she okay?" Fiona asked Leah.

"Yes. She's using her and Ogre Child's Ogreix combined to help Shrek.

What's wrong with him?" she replied seeing her friend growl in anger. "Lugio used powerful magic to attack him using the power of nightmares by using Nightmare Beast magic from Aria.

I'm trying as best I can to break it but it's tricky." Carley answered her as Ogreix glowed around her body like an aura.

She heard evil laughter as she was using her Ogreix to help her friend.

"_Just give up! _

_You'll never be able to stop my spell from attacking him! Your magic is weak against me!"_ she heard Lugio cackle but she ignored it.

"_It's not true what Lugio said._

_The Ogreix that Ogre Child and I share is powerful enough to stop you from hurting my best ogre friend!_

_I won't let you hurt him through your dark magic!"_ she thought as her power grew stronger and stronger. Lugio cursed angrily at seeing the spell broken and Shrek sleeping peacefully.

"So that little weak hearted one was very powerful even though against my most darkest spell.

I will get revenge no matter what!" he said vanishing.

Leah saw Carley about to fall backwards but caught her.

"Will she be okay?" Fiona asked Leah looking a little worried.

She nodded. "She'll be fine. I guess using that much Ogreix to save Shrek from whatever Lugio did tired her out.

That was so awesome what she did.

She used her and Ogre Child's Ogreix to save Shrek.

Maybe that made her a little stronger, right?" Leah answered her.

She nodded unsure of that answer. But the next morning as they arrived at Far, Far Away, Shrek had been quiet, very quiet.

He still remembered the nightmare Lugio had used on him through dark magic.

"You sure you're okay?

You haven't said a word since we woke up. What's on your mind?" Leah asked him but he shivered a little remembering the dark dream.

"....It's nothing Leah.

Trust me.

I'm worried..... about Artie." he replied as he went on ahead of them but Leah wasn't buying his answer.

"_Worried about Artie or us huh?_

_Whatever Lugio did, he really scared you and you never allow that to happen unless Fiona's in danger."_ she thought as they followed their ogre friend but Carley stopped her.

"Leah let them go see Artie.

We'll catch up later, okay?" she said softly to her soul mate.

"A-Are you sure?

I'm sure he'd be happy to see you guys too." Fiona told them.

"It's okay. Go be with Artie. We'll see you later, okay?" Leah reassured her.

Lillian felt a little relief seeing her son in law and Fiona in the castle. She knew that Artie had gotten worse but maybe this would help his spirits. Fiona smiled sadly finding her husband in Artie's room talking to the young king but hid fear in his hazel eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Lillian asked her daughter softly. "It's just this new foe who revealed himself and attacked my husband by using powerful nightmares. Merlin warned us about him. But since last night...... my husband hasn't been his normal self but also he's really worried about Artie too. You know how much he cares about him." Fiona explained softly. Lillian understood but knew her son in law would be okay.

Later after showing up at the castle, Leah noticed that Shrek was feeling a little more like himself than eariler.

"Yes Lugio's dark dream freaked me out but also very scared for Artie. Lugio may have made him sick but he won't remove the curse until he gets his revcenge.

He's just like Charming, angry until he gets his way.

What can we do?" he answered but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll save Artie and stop Lugio. I know he seems powerful like his mother but I know we can defeat him." Carley reassured her friend.

"You're right.

Thanks but we'd better come up with a plan to get rid of Lugio and save Artie before it's too late." he replied as the others joined him and trying to come up with a plan.......


End file.
